


Jar of hearts

by Lanasparrilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curses, F/F, Lesbian, True Love, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanasparrilla/pseuds/Lanasparrilla
Summary: In the beginning Emma and Regina hated each other. Even after the curse they had their ups and downs, but they grew to care for one another. After a heated argument with Regina, they find themselves in a heated, lusty situation. Praying to forget it they chose to remain the way they were. Frenemies who shared custody of a son.That is until Emma finds out she's pregnant with a child of true love. Emma always knew she had some type of feeling towards Regina but she would never admit it. Before she gets her shot at happiness, at a family she is forced to give everyone and everything up.Nearly two decades later a curse is cast and  the members of Storybrooke end up in Hyperion Heights, Washington where they learn the truth about what happened to Emma.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. I know you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I got this idea a while ago and started writing it on another site but I’ve since discontinued it. I’m going to try and update it as often as possible on here. I hope you enjoy.

When Emma first arrived in Storybrooke, she didn't know what to expect. She didn't expect to stay in the small, remote town either. But Henry convinced her to, or his adoptive mother made Emma want to stay. They mayor had been so adamant about Emma leaving that it just made Emma choose to do the opposite. "Miss Swan, I recommend that you hop back in your death trap and take it and yourself out of my town." Regina spat. Emma quirked her eyebrow at the statement. 

"Last I checked you can't Locke me out of a town Madame Mayor, so I think I'll stay right where I am." Emma said with the same amount of fire. But this was two years ago. Emma and Regina had grown to semi like each other. 

"Ma?" Henry called softly as he and Regina walked into Emma's apartment that she shared with her parents. There was no answer from the blonde. "Mom, are you here?" Henry asked. 

"Maybe she's not home Hen-" Regina's statement was interrupted when Emma emerged from the bathroom with tear filled eyes. Emma stopped in her tracks. "Emma what's the matter?" Regina asked. 

"N-nothing, I'm fine." Emma said. She regained her posture and wiped away any sign of distress. Regina gave her a well known look, but Emma ignored it. Henry walked over to his birth mother and wrapped her into a tight hug. 

"You don't have to put your walls up around me Ma," Henry said. Emma pulled away and gave Henry a smile.

"I'm fine, I just needed a minute to calm down I promise I'm not putting up any walls kid." Emma says. Henry looks up at his mother, returning the smile she gave him. 

"Are we ready or not?" Regina asks. Henry turns and nods. 

"You're still coming right?" Henry asks. Emma nods. 

"Yes, Hen just let me go change real quick and I'll be down." Henry and Regina nodded and watched as the blonde walked upstairs, closing the door behind her as she entered her room. On the night stand was the positive pregnancy test from last week. One would think that's why she was sad but it wasn't. She quickly changed and discarded the test into her desk and walked out of the room. "Alright I'm ready," Emma said as she made her way down the stairs. 

"Okay let's go I'm starving!" Henry exclaimed. She gave Henry a shoulder squeeze and nudged him along. 

"What's really bothering you Miss Swan?" Regina asks when Henry is almost out of ear shot. 

"We are back to 'Miss Swan' now Regina?" Emma questions, completely deflecting the older brunettes question. Regina let out a sigh and stopped her and Emma in their tracks. She cast a small spell to freeze everyone and everything but them. 

"Emma, I know you." Regina said in a softer, warmer tone. A tone that made Emma feel better, but it didn't last. "What's going on, you're not acting like yourself?" Regina asks. Emma meets Regina's eyes. She wants nothing more then to tell Regina about the baby. About her feelings, but she can't. She can't give Regina any reasons to feel heartbreak. Emma releases a breath that she didn't know she was holding. 

"I'm alright Regina, really I am." Emma says as truthful as possible. She hopes that Regina will drop everything. If anybody could get through to her it's the woman standing in front of her. 

"This isn't because of what happened last month is it?" Regina asks. Emma shakes her head. 

"No, I told you it's forgotten." Emma says quickly. There is a pull in both of their chests. A slight heartbreak felt by both. Regina knew she loved Emma, but she knew Emma didn't love her back. Emma knew that she loved Regina but Regina didn't love her back. "While is glad you're checking up on me, I would prefer to eat so can we get a move on?" Emma asks. Regina nods and starts the time again, everyone falling back into the place they were just moments before the former queen froze them. They entered Granny's diner and slid into a booth. Ruby walked over and gave them all menu's to view. She walked back over to the counter and waited to be called over. 

"They're getting along quite well," Ruby inquires go her grandmother. Granny looks up and eyes the group. 

"It appears so Rubes." Her grandmother says. "It almost seems as though they are getting along for them and not for the sake of the son they share." She adds. Ruby nods. 

"Maybe it's a sign." Ruby says. Sure people noticed the Saviour and The Queen getting close, but many saw that they were putting up with each other for Henry. Not Ruby. Ruby could tell that over the years something had shifted between the two and now she knew what. 

"You can sense it too." Granny states quietly. 

"Of course I can, she's glowing, her boobs are growing, she's moody and hormonal, and not to mention the burst of white and purple magic last month." Ruby says. Her wolf instincts had picked up Emma's pregnancy a while ago and she decided to keep it to herself. 

A little over a month ago. 

"What if I wanted to go back?" Ruby blurts causing her grandmother to shift her weight. 

"Go back where Rubes?" Granny asked the young brunette. Ruby looked down and scuffed her feet. "Ruby dear, is everything alright?" She asks. 

"To the Enchanted Forest, what if I wanted to go back." She asks. Granny let's put a sigh and sits down next to the girl. 

"I would let you go, but not without asking why Ruby." Her grandmother states. "Would you tell me why?" She asks. 

"I feel out of place here, the curse has been broken for two years now and besides you I'm the only one of our kind that can transform here." Ruby explains, letting a tear fall. "I feel alone, I just want to find our pack." 

"Oh Ruby, you're anything but out of place." Granny reassured her granddaughter. "If you want to go back and search for your pack I won't stop you, but promise me one thing?" Her grandmother says. 

"Anything Granny." Ruby says. Her grandmother gives her a wide smile. 

"Promise me that you will come back, even if it's just for a visit." She asks. Ruby nods and pulls the older woman into a hug. 

"I promise Granny, I will always come back." Ruby says. As they pulled away a purple and white blast of energy shoots through the town. 

"What the hell was that?" Granny asks. Ruby shrugs. 

"I don't know, but whatever it was its magic." Ruby says. They were cautious of the burst of magic for a few days but when Emma walked into Granny's all Ruby could feel was the same energy that blew through the town only four days prior. The same thing with the mayor. 

"Ruby don't get ahead of yourself, just because you and Henry have been talking doesn't mean that what he wants is going to happen." Granny says, pulling Ruby from her thoughts. 

"He wants them to be a family, and they would make a great one." Ruby says. 

"You know they can never be what you and Henry hope they will be." Granny states. "There is too much water under the bridge, too much history with Emma's parents." 

"But that has nothing to do with Emma and Regina, they may have their own issues that could affect them but those are the only issues that should affect them." Ruby says. 

"Her parents would never allow it, you know that." Granny informs. Ruby scoffs and rolls her eyes at the older woman. 

"They are grown adults, Snow and Charming can't control either of their dating lives!" Ruby snaps. Granny keys out an aggravated sigh. 

"Why don't you stop trying to play matchmaker and go serve your customers who are waiting patiently for to serve them." Granny says. Ruby walked back over to the table and takes their orders. 

"I'll take the burger and fries," Henry says. Ruby writes it down and waits for someone else to speak. "And also a hot chocolate with cinnamon and whipped cream." He adds. 

"I'll have a kale salad please." Regina says as she closes her menu, placing it down on the table. 

"Alrighty and what about you Emma?" Ruby asks. Emma looks down at the menu and then back at Ruby before speaking.

"Um a bacon burger with onion rings please." Emma says getting a short nod from the waitress. 

"No grilled cheese and hot chocolate Emma?" Regina questions. Emma shook her head. 

"Nope, I'm feeling something different today." Emma states. Regina chuckled. 

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were growing out of your childish eating habits." Emma rolled her eyes. No, I just happen to be eating for two, She wanted to say but didn't. Instead she just shrugged and leaned back into the booth.


	2. Miss Swan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have smut and let me tell you it’s the best I’ve ever written.

A month earlier.

Emma was pissed. At who you may ask. Regina freaking Mills. She walked up to the mayors door and knocked hard on the door. The door swung open and she was met by a smug faced Regina Mills. "Are you fucking serious Regina!" Emma yelled. Regina raised an eyebrow. 

"Whatever could be the matter Em-ma?" Regina asks knowing full on what was 'the matter' with Emma. 

"You know what's the matter Regina, how could you do that?" Emma snapped. "You knew I was looking into that house for myself and you had to go and demolish it?" Regina rolled her eyes. 

"I had no idea you were looking into that house." Regina lied. Of course she knew. She and Henry showed her the house two weeks earlier. 

"That's bullshit Madame mayor, I showed you the house two weeks ago." Emma stated as she stepped closer to Regina. "What did I do, I thought we were past this?" Emma asked angrily.

"You dare to come to my home and accuse me of tearing down a home to just what, to spite you?" Regina says. Emma steps closer to the brunette. 

"You've done something like it before, better yet you've made the last two years of my life like this." Emma states bitterly. Regina rolled her eyes. 

"The foundation of the house wasn't steady." Regina said. 

"Enough with the lies Regina!" Emma snaps. "The house was built 3-" Emma was cut off by Regina's hand. 

"The foundation wasn't sturdy TI begin with, it's not my fault that you looked into an unsafe house." Regina said giving her shoulders a shrug. 

"Then why didn't you say that when I showed you the house a couple of weeks ago?" Emma asked. Regina rolled her eyes. 

"Because I didn't care what you were saying." Regina states truthfully. "Every word that came out of your mouth was just 'blah blah blah' and I tuned most of it out." 

"What if it was something important about Henry." Emma snaps. "You know the son that we sha-" Emma is interrupted again but this time by soft lips crashing against hers. Regina snaked her arms around the blonde and pulled her inside, closing the door and pressing Emma up against it. A allow moan escaped Emma's mouth as she crashed against her door. Regina's hands made their way through her blonde curls, lightly scraping against her scalp, eliciting more moans to come from the woman in her grasp. 

Emma's hands were grasped firmly at Regina's waist keeping them pressed against each other. Regina grabbed Emma's jacket and pushed it off her shoulders, allowing the clothing to hit the floor. Pushing herself off the door Emma began walking them towards the couch, keeping their lips pressed together. 

Regina lost her footing as the back of her legs came in contact with the couch. She sat down on the couch and pulled Emma into her lap. The blonde straddled her lap and finally pulled away from the brunettes now swollen lips. Her green/blue eyes met with Regina's caramel brown ones before Regina leaned forward and placed her lips in the crook of Emma's neck where she began suck and biting at the soft sensitive skin. Her hands grazed Emma's back, trailing her nails and leaving red marks all down the small of her back. "Oh god..." Emma softly moaned. She read her hands through Regina's hair and pulled her head back causing the mayor to let out a moan. 

Emma attached her lips to the mayor's once again in a hungry kiss, slipping her tongue into into Regina's mouth and fighting for dominance. Eventually she won and took complete control of the kiss. Regina slipped her hands under the blonde's shirt and kept her hand placed firmly at the hem of her shirt. She lifted the shirt and pulled away to pull it over Emma's head, throwing it to the floor. Regina but her lip at the sight of the blonde. "Wow.." Regina said in almost a breathy moan. She brought her lips to the swell of Emma's breasts and started sucking at her skin. Her hand wrapped around Emma and she unclipped the bra with one hand making Emma moan again. 

"Oh you've so done that before." Emma says as her bra straps fall down her shoulders. Regina smirks as she disregards the bra to the floor. Taking one of Emma's breasts into her mouth and swirling her tongue around her already erect nipple. She caressed the other in her hand and began twisting her other nipple. "Fuck!" Emma groaned. Regina shifted her position and placed Emma down on the couch, staying on top of her. Regina pinches her nipple again, harder then the first time causing Emma's moans to get louder. Her eyes were full of need. She used her magic and made Regina's cloths disappear from her body. 

"Someone's impatient," Regina says as she pulls away from Emma's breast, making a popping sound as her mouth disconnected from her nipple. She bit her lip before making her way to Emma's other breast, giving the same attention as earlier. 

"I don't want to waist any time." Emma quirks. Regina bites down on the erect bud and Emma slightly arches her back off the couch. Regina takes the liberty to remove the remainder of Emma's clothing which her own magic.

"Oh fuck...Regina," she moans. Her breathing increasingly getting heavier as the brunette had her way with the fumbling mess beneath her. She pulls away from her breast and crawls fully on top of the blonde connecting their lips again. She slips her hand between Emma's thighs and glides her fingers up closer to her centre. She slips her fingers just barley through Emma's folds, coated heavily with her arousal. Emma let's out a moan at the light touch.

"You're so wet, and all for me Miss Swan?" Regina says in a sultry whisper. She dips a finger into Emma's entrance and slowly starts pumping. When she finds Emma isn't as tight she slips a second finger in and starts pumping faster. 

"Oh yes!" Emma cried. "Fuck...harder your majesty!" Regina complied and began pumping harder causing Emma's hips to buck for more friction as her own arousal grew. Emma's breathing became laboured as Regina fucked Emma roughly, curling her finger at the perfect spots.

"Is this what you want?" Regina asked getting a moan from Emma in response. Emma began riding the mayors perfect fingers and felt a third digit slip inside working ferociously at getting Emma to her climax. 

"Yes, oh my.....Fuck Regina, right there!" Emma moaned loudly. Thank god Henry was with the charming's for the night. Emma began to see spots as her first orgasm washed over her. Her legs began to tremble, and her toes curled. Regina felt Emma's walls clench around her fingers, and pumped a little harder until Emma's orgasm completely washed over. She pulled her fingers out and slipped them into her mouth, meaning as she tasted the saviours juices all over her fingers. 

"Fuck you taste good." Regina moaned. She but her lip and crawled down Emma's body, spreading her legs. Emma's breath hitched in the back of her throat as she felt Regina's mouth hungrily attack her clit. Lapping her younger around the throbbing bud, sucking and grazing her teeth along the bundle of nerves. Emma moves her hands to Regina's hair and she holds Regina's face closer as she begins fucking her face. 

"Oh fuck!" Emma panted heavily as Regina's tongue slipped into her entrance and curled. Emma squeezed her legs tighter around Regina's head as she continued going down on her. Emma's second orgasm soon washed over her, hitting harder then the first. Regina cleaned up Emma's juices and moved back up to kiss Emma. Emma let out a moan, tasting herself on the mayors lips and tongue. 

"Your turn Madame mayor." Emma said hungrily as she flipped them over. Taking Regina's hands and pinning them above her head. Regina moaned, enjoying the feeling of Emma taking control. Normally she was always the one in control when she took anybody to bed, but she wanted to see just how naughty and in control this saviour could be with her. Emma connected her mouth to Regina's throat. Sucking and biting down just hard enough to leave her mark. 

"Em-ma," Regina moaned hungrily. "I suggest if you don't want to be punished, you leave no marks." Regina said in a husky, sex filled voice. Emma roughly cupped one of Regina's breasts and heard her groan hungrily with pleasure. 

"The only one here that will revive punishment is you Madame mayor, am I clear?" Emma asked in a sultry whisper. Regina moaned in response and Emma twisted her nipple, causing another pleasurable moan to escape the mayors lips. She grazed her teeth all over the mayors body leaving many marks that she knew would be there for at least a week. She smirked knowing full well that Regina would kill her later for it but she didn't care. She felt the anticipation growing between her thighs again and moved up on the mayors body, aligning her centre with the mayor's grinding back and forth, slowly at first but eventually increasing her speed as the former queens moan's grew louder. 

"Fuck! Emma faster!" She begged as she gripped Emma's thigh roughly, digging her nails into Emma's skin. Emma let out a guttural moan and she moved even faster, rubbing her clit against Regina's. Regina rolled her eyes to the back of her head as her orgasm washed over, shortly begging followed by Emma's. 

"Oh fuck Regina!" Emma moaned loudly as her third and final orgasms took over her body. A bright burst of purple and white shot through the entire house and Emma collapsed onto the mayor panting heavily as she came down from her high next to the stunning brunette next to her. 

"God if I had known you were a sex goddess I would've fought harder for this." Regina mumbled. Emma smirked. 

"Coming from you." Emma replies as she curls into the mayor. A purple cloud engulfs them and transports them to the mayors bed. 

"I'm not normally one for sleepovers after sex but you're quite comfy." Regina purrs. Emma makes some type of noise in response as she slowly drifts to sleep. It didn't help that Regina was playing with her hair, something that the mayor had always wanted the pleasure of. Regina felt her own eye lids get heavy and drifted into sleep alongside the blonde.


	3. This can’t happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little more smut for you guys. I hope you’re enjoying this 😊

The next morning. 

As Regina began to stir she noticed her breathing was increasingly getting heavy. When she came to her senses she felt the blonde's tongue swirling around her clit and she moaned for more. "Fuck Emma!" She cried. Emma giggled sending a feeling through her body that nearly pushed her over the edge. Emma slipped two fingers into the mayor and began pumping them as she sucked on Regina's bundle of nerves. 

"Mmm you taste so good." Emma groaned hungrily. She continued pumping her fingers into the brunette, curling them as she reached Regina's g-spot.

"Oh don't stop!" Regina begged. Emma listed and continued. Regina's walls clenched around Emma's fingers and her orgasm came quicker then she would've liked. Emma cleaned up her juices regained her place next to the mayor once again. "Waking up to that is nice." Regina says softly. Emma gives her a soft smile before leaning closer and pressing her lips against Regina's lips. Regina but down on the blonde's bottom lip, eliciting a soft moan to be released. Regina pulled away from the kiss and sat up. 

"Where are you going?" Emma asked. Regina looked back at the blonde over her shoulder. 

"To take a shower," Regina responds. Emma smirks. 

"Can I join you?" Emma asks. The mayor stands and smiles. 

"I suppose." Emma smirked and followed the brunette into the shower, pressing Regina up against the shower wall. A small moan escaping Regina's lips as Emma crashed her own agains the mayor's. 

"Are you always this horny Miss Swan?" Regina questioned. Emma giggled. 

"Only when the sex so good you could never get enough." She replied hungrily. Emma smirks as Regina flips them and slides down her body and between her legs "Ohh!"  
-

"I don't think I've ever had that many orgasms in as little time as I did." Emma says as she slips a shirt over her head. 

"Agreed Miss Swan," Regina says. "But you know this can never happen again right?" She asks. Emma frowned. Of course she knew that but she wanted more and not just because the sex was earth shattering and mind blowing, but because she loved how Regina made her feel whenever she was around her. The sex was just a really amazing bonus. 

"Yes, of course I know that Regina." Emma replied, taking a seat on the bed to slip her boots on. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up. 

Incoming call: Henry. 

"Hey kid," Emma said into the phone, causing Regina's attention to fully be on her.

"Ma, are you okay, where are you?" Henry asks. "Grandma is worried she said you left last night and didn't come back." He adds. 

"I'm fine Henry, tell your grandmother not to worry and I'll be home soon." Emma states. 

"Where are you?" He asks. Emma rolls her eyes. 

"On my way home." She replied. Henry scoffs. 

"But I wanna know where you are." He states firmly. 

"I am the mother in the relationship so if anybody is asking questions it's going to be me, do you understand?" Emma said in an authoritative tone. Henry sighed and apologised before hanging up. 

"You know where he gets that from right?" Regina questions with a snide smirk. 

"Yeah, you and his father." Emma responds almost immediately Regina's jaw dropped. 

"Excuse you, that is so not true!" Regina said. This time Emma gave the snide smirk. 

"Oh it sure is, I cannot tell you how many times I've gotten the same thing from you and Neal." Emma says. Regina rolls her eyes. 

"You should go before he finds a way to do a locator spell on you." Regina says. Emma nods and walked downstairs, leaving without saying another word. 

-  
Present time. 

Emma was pulled out of her daze by the sound of the glass plates hitting the table and the smell of onion rings wafting to her nose. "Burger and rings for Emma , kale salad for the mayor, and burger and fries with a hot chocolate for Henry." Ruby stated. They all thanked her and began eating.

"I passed my English exam Ma," Henry said. Emma smiled. 

"That's nice kid," she says excitedly. Regina swallowed her bite and looked at their son. 

"You didn't tell me this," she says, shocked because he normally would've told her. 

"I wanted to tell you two together." He replies. Regina nods and watches as he takes a bite from his burger. "What about you moms?" He asks both of his mothers. Emma shrugs and just takes a bite of her food. 

"Nothing that compares to passing an English exam." Regina states. "What about you Em?" She asks. Emma's heart flutters. Regina called her Em. A nickname nobody ever called her. 

"I haven't done anything exciting, not in a while." She replies, letting her eyes flicker to the mayor. Regina catches the look and returns her gaze back to the food. 

"Oh," she whispers. Henry looks at his mother and quirks a brow.

"What did you say?" He asks only having heard a small noise come from the woman next to him. She shook her head. 

"I didn't say anything Henry, finish your food please." She asks. Henry shrugs and continues eating. The rest of the meal is relatively quiet minus a few short conversations that barely lasted a minute. Emma felt a wave of nausea hit and stood up. 

"I'll be right back," she says walking swiftly to the bathroom. The door was shut so she knocked. 

"Come in," Ruby's voice called. Emma barged in and ran for the toilet. Ruby followed and held back her hair. "I didn't think morning sickness started this soon." Ruby stated. Once Emma was done she cleaned herself up and gave Ruby an odd look. 

"How did you know?" Emma asks. Ruby cocked her head and laughed. 

"I'm a wolf and I have heightened senses Emma, Granny knows too." Emma let out a sigh. 

"It's different with everyone." Emma said. Ruby nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. "Promise me you won't say anything to anybody." Emma asks. Ruby nods.

"Of course, it's your secret to share." Ruby says. Emma smiled and thanks her before walking out of the bathroom and back to their table. She takes out her wallet and pulls out a twenty dollar bill. 

"No, Emma I'll pay." Regina says. Emma shakes her head. 

"Just let me do this, you can pay next time." Emma said. Another waitress walked over and took the bill. Normally Regina paid, she never let Emma pay no matter how hard she fought to. 

"Ok, next time then." She says giving the blonde a smile. Emma nods and grabs her jacket.

"Ma are you coming back to moms with us?" Henry asks. Emma shook her head. 

"Not today kid, I have a few things to get done but I promise I will see you tomorrow." Emma said. 

"Okay, I'll see you later Ma." Henry says. Emma smiles and gives him a kiss on his forehead. 

"Bye Henry, Regina." Emma says before she leaves and heads back home. 

"What a lovely family outing." A soft voice said when Emma opened the door. 

"What do you want from me?" Emma groaned. The black fairy laughed and slid off the table. 

"I already told you, I want you gone." The black fairy said. Emma scoffed. 

"I told you I'm not leaving, not because you don't want me here." Emma fires back. The fairy smirks and lets out an evil laugh. 

"If you don't leave, I'll kill Henry." She says. Emma's eyes widened. "And if that doesn't convince you I'll kill everyone you love." Emma shook her head. 

"No, you won't touch my family!" Emma yelled. The black fairy jumped and laughed. 

"You're I feisty one aren't you, it must be that little munchkin growing in your womb." The fairy inquires. Emma placed a hand over her stomach protectively. "Relax saviour, listen to what I say and no harm comes to that sweet bundle of joy." The fairy used her magic and disappeared in a black cloud. Leaving nothing but a piece of paper behind. 

Be gone by tomorrow, or you'll pay the price. 

Emma crumples the paper and throws it into the air, watching as it erupts into flames. "What the hell did you do that for?" Snow asked. Emma jumped and let out a Yelp. 

"God mom, you scared me!" Emma snapped. Snow looked at her daughter with a puzzled expression. 

"I'm sorry Emma, I didn't hear you come in, and then you just threw something up and it caught fire why?" She asks. Emma shrugged.

"I just water to practice it, I've never really tried it before." Emma lord. 

"Oh, are you hungry?" Snow asks. Emma shook her head. 

"I just went out for dinner with Regina and Henry." Emma says. Snow nods. 

"Alright." She says. "Well you should get some rest for tomorrow." Snow states. 

"Why what's tomorrow?" Emma asks. Snow looks up at the blonde, shocked she has to even ask. 

"We are going out for a family day for Henry's birthday." Snow says. "You know like we do every year." Emma nods. 

"Right sorry I forgot mom." Emma says. "I guess I do need sleep." She walks towards the stairs but is stopped when her mother calls out for her .

"Emma is everything alright?" Snow asks. 

"Yes, why does everyone keep asking me that?" Emma asked getting aggravated that people couldn't leave well enough alone. 

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure." Snow says. "Goodnight Emma." 

"Night mom."


	4. Saviour saves the day...again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the end of this chapter could’ve been written better then I did but it’s what I’ve got.

The next morning Emma decided that she wanted to sleep in a little longer. She wasn't going to miss out on Henry's birthday because of a stupid fairy. When the alarm went off a third time she snoozed it again and rolled over. The door opened and in walked Regina. "Okay get up, I've listened to you hit snooze three times." Regina said as she ripped the covers off of Emma. 

"Hey!" Emma squealed. She sat up and tried to grab the blankets. Regina pulled them away before Emma could reach them. "Regina I'm not dressed." Emma says. 

"I've seen you naked, do you think I care?" Regina says. Emma rolls her eyes and gets out of the bed, walking towards the brunette. 

"Give me the blanket Regina." Emma says. She reached again but Regina backs away. 

"No, not until I know you won't crawl back into bed." Regina says. Emma rolls her eyes and moved forward again. This time Emma grasped Regina's wrist and pulled her closer. 

"Regina!" She said a low voice. Regina's breath hitched and she locked her eyes with Emma's. Emma looks down to Regina's lips and moves her face a little closer. Regina's nose was practically touching Emma's. 

"Emma, w-we can't." Regina says. Emma nods but doesn't move. 

"Please, just kiss me." Emma says desperately. She didn't want to seem desperate. Regina kept her eyes locked with Emma's, unsure of what she wanted to do. She knew she wanted to kiss Emma. She slowly leaned in and pressed her lips to Emma's, wrapping her arms around the blonde to pull her closer. Her fingers trailed through Emma's hair and she lightly pulled her head back. She felt the warmth of the kiss travel through her entire body. She slipped her tongue through her lips and was granted access by the blonde. Emma's hands were rested at Regina's waist, holding onto her shirt. She didn't want to ever let go of her. She wanted to be with her forever but she couldn't. She moved her hands to cup Regina's face and slowly pulled away and smiled. "Thank you." Emma mutters softly as she rubbed her thumb over the woman's cheek. Regina was at a loss for words. That was one of the best kisses she ever shared with the blonde. With anyone she's ever kissed. She smiled and backed away. 

"W-they're waiting so I'm gonna.." Regina stutters a she points towards the open door that she walked through only a few moments before. Emma nodded and turned towards her dresser. The pregnancies test lay flat in a pair of jeans. Emma closed it quickly and decided on a dress. 

She grabbed a white sweater and put on a pair of flats. Very un-Emma like. She walked downstairs and met up with everyone. "Wow, Emma you look really beautiful." David says. Emma smiles at her father. 

"Wow, first you eat like a normal adult and you wear something that is so not like you, what's next a haircut?" Regina jokes. Emma smiles. 

"No, I just figured I should wear this, I don't want it to go to waste." Emma says. Henry walks over and hugs his mom. "Happy birthday kid." She says and pinches his nose. 

"Mom!" Henry says. "I'm 13 when are you gonna stop that?" He asks. Emma giggles.

"When I'm dead," she jokes. Henry rolls his eyes. "What I'm sure there is something your mom will always do until she takes her last breath." Emma states. 

"Of course there is, he's my little prince I don't care how old he gets." Regina says. Snow smiled at the three of them. 

"Alright are you guys ready?" Snow asks. They all nod and walk out of the apartment. 

As the got closer to the farm, Henry moved up and stood next to his grandparents, leaving Emma and Regina behind them to talk. 

"Why did you want me to kiss you Emma?" Regina asks. Emma shrugs. 

"I don't know, something just told me that I should." Emma says softly. "I just felt this urge that was so strong that I couldn't ignore it." Emma adds. 

"Oh," Regina said quietly. Emma looked up at her. 

"I'm sorry if you felt pressured if uncomfortable Regina, I really am." Emma says apologetically. 

"Don't apologise, it was nice." Regina says. "It was actually better then nice if I am being totally honest." 

"Really?" Emma questions. Regina nodded. 

"In the moment it felt like everything else stopped, it felt right," Regina admits. She wants nothing more then to be able to kiss the blonde like that everyday, wake up next to her each morning, spend their days together. But alas she could not. Her fear of losing everyone she loves was blaring. She loved Emma and she couldn't lose her because she loved her. 

"So why can't it happen again?" Emma asks, throwing off the older woman. "Why can't I kiss you when I want, when you want?" 

"I..." Regina can't get out a full sentence. "I don't feel like that for you." She lies. Emma could hear her own heart breaking. 

"Then why bother kissing me, if you knew that the way you felt wasn't the same as I felt for you, why do it." Emma asks. 

"Because I didn't want to hurt you." Regina says. Tears well in Emma's eyes and she tried to blink them back.

"Well it's a little too late for that." Emma replies, wiping the tear that slipped down her cheek and moving up closer to her parents. Emma sat down at the table next to her mother and refused to look at anyone, Regina more then anyone. 

-

"Regina could you help me with the cake?" Snow asks. Regina nods and follows her into the little farm house. 

"Yeah sure," she says as she get closer. Snow walked into the kitchen and began placing candles in the cake. 

"You can tell Emma you don't have feelings for her all you want, but I saw you." Snow says randomly. 

"I don't know what you're talking about Snow." Regina says as she places the 1 and 3 candles in the middle of the cake. 

"I saw how much passion was in that kiss, you should probably shut doors when you plan on secretly making out with people." Snow states. "And I'm no fool, I see the way you look at my daughter. You look at her with love and anybody could see that." She says. 

"So what if I love her, I don't want to lose her." Regina says. Snow looks at her with an understanding look. 

"If you keep pushing her away, you will." Snow says. 

"No, you don't get it Snow." Regina snaps. "Everyone I've ever loved has died, and by no accident." She adds. Snow places her hand on Regina's shoulder. 

"It's going to be okay," she said softly. Regina lit the candles with her magic and they walked back outside. 

"I hope you're right Snow." She says. They walked outside and over to the picnic table. Henry's eyes gleamed with excitement. They began singing happy birthday and waited for him to blow out his candles.

"Happy birthday Henry!" Emma said and squeezed his shoulder. Just as Henry was about blow out the candles a large gust of wind did the job. The was an evil chuckle behind them making everyone turn. 

"What a lovely family gathering, did I interrupt?" She asked. Emma glared at her. "You know, when I warn people they normally listen." She said. 

"What the hell do you want, and who are you?" Snow asked. 

"She's the black fairy." Emma and Regina said together. Regina was shocked the Emma knew who she was. 

"And when people don't listen it makes me angry." She says. "And now you'll pay the price." She holds her hands out and blasts dark magic towards Henry. 

"Henry!" Regina shouted. When Henry opened his eyes nothing had happened. 

"Emma!" Snow calls. The black fairy smiles wickedly. 

"I told you that you'd pay the price Emma." With a flick of her wrist she was gone and everyone rushed to Emma. 

"Ma!" He shouts when he notices her on the floor. He drops to his knees. "Ma please wake up!" He sobs. 

"Emma!" Regina says as she pulls the woman into her arms, holding her closely to her chest. "Please don't leave us Emma, we need you." 

"Can't you use your magic?" David asks. Regina shook her head. 

"I don't know what she did to her and her magic is too strong." Regina said. She pressed her forehead to Emma's. "Please don't leave me, I need you." She says as a tear slips down her cheek. 

-

There was a soft knock on the bathroom door. "Come in." She said weakly. 

"Are you ready mom?" Henry asks. Regina nods. "I'm sorry." He says.

"Why are you sorry Henry?" Regina asks. 

"Because you lost her too." He says. Another tear slips down her cheek. 

"I'm sorry you lost her too." She says. Henry wraps his arms around her tightly and sobs. 

"She was supposed to stay here, she was supposed to bring back everyone's happy endings." Henry sobbed. Regina pulls away and gives him a sincere smile. 

"She saved you," Regina said. "Without her we would've lost you." Regina walks up the stairs and towards Emma's room where she found Snow sitting on the bed. "Is everything alright Snow?" Regina asks. 

"S-she was pregnant." Snow whispers. Regina took a step closer. 

"What did you say?" Regina asked. Snow turns and hands her the positive pregnancy test. More tears formed in her eyes. "Snow I'm sorry." Regina says. Snow shook her head. She stood up and walked to Emma's closet and pulled out her red leather jacket. 

"Would you hold onto this?" Snow asks. Regina takes the jacket and nods. 

"I'll protect it with my life." Regina replied.


	5. Hyperion Heights.

15 years later. Hyperion Heights, Washington.  
-

"Charlotte, are you spending the day at the bookshop with me today?" Her mother asks. Charlotte pops into the kitchen and smiles. 

"Yes Mom, of course I am." Charlotte said softly. She smiles at her daughter and grabs the keys. 

"Alright let's go." Her mother says. Charlotte opened the door and walked to the passenger side of the car. 

"Morning Savi, morning Charlotte ." Their neighbour called. Savi smiled and waved. 

"Good morning Mrs.Windshire." Savi said. She gave a nod and hopped in the drivers seat. "So, what do you want to do today, sit behind the counter with me, or explore for a change?" Savannah asks her daughter. 

"I think today I will look around for a while." Charlotte says. Savannah smiles and turns the key in the ignition.   
-

"Could you point me in the direction of the fairy tale section?" A young man who couldn't be older then 25 asked. Savannah popped her head up and smiled. 

"Yes of course, follow me." She says as she steps out from the counter. "Anything in particular that we are looking for?" She asks. 

"No, just something for my daughter." He says. Savannah widened her eyes. 

"You're so young how could you possibly be a father?" Savannah questions. 

"I'm twenty-eight, my daughter is 8." He says. Savannah nods. The get into that fairy tale section and a book immediately catches his eyes. 

"Well you look around I'm gonna go and wait downstairs." Savannah says leaving the young man to himself. The bell above the door let out a jingle, notifying Savannah that someone had arrived. 

"Good Morning Savi." The all too familiar voice of Fiona Black called. Savannah gritted her teeth. 

"You're not supposed to be in here." She said angrily. 

"I'm here to collect the rent, it's due." Fiona said. 

"It's not time, you can't change the date and I'm not giving you the money for another three weeks." Savannah said. She pointed towards the door. "So you may kindly walk out the same way you came in." Fiona rolled her eyes and walked out of the building. 

"Mark my words Savi, if you keep testing me you'll regret it." She snarled before pushing through a red head. 

"She seems like a bitter woman." The woman said in a flawless British accent. 

"You're not from here?" Savannah questions. The woman nods. 

"What gave it away, the British accent?" She asks jokingly. Savannah smiles. 

"Actually the fact that I've never seen you before, and I know most of the towns population." Savannah says. 

"Oh," the woman replies. 

"Then there is the accent." Savannah quirks. The red head laughs. "I'm Savannah, but you can call me Savi." She adds. 

"Zelena." The woman says, holding her hand out for the brunette to shake. "You haven't really changed much." Zelena inquires.

"I've never met you and you can tell if I've changed?" The young brunette questions. 

"Well obviously your hair used to be longer and it was blonde, Emma." Zelena says with confidence. 

"I'm sorry I don't know who Emma is, but I can assure you I'm not her." Savannah says. 

"You're Emma, your family needs you." Zelena states. 

"Mom?" Charlotte called. Savannah turned towards her daughter. "Is everything okay?" She asked. 

"Yes Char, everything is okay." Savannah said. "This woman just had me confused with someone she knew." She adds. Charlotte nodded and walked over to her mom. 

"Okay, do you need any help Mom?" Charlotte asked. Savannah nodded.

"Why don't you help that young man check out." Savi says. Charlotte nods and walks over to the second register. Savannah turned back to Zelena and gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm truly sorry, but you have me confused with someone else, my name isn't Emma and it never has been." Zelena nods and smiles sadly. 

"Sorry for wasting your time Savi." Zelena apologises. Savannah places her hand on Zelena's and gives her a reassuring smile. 

"You didn't waste my time dear, I really hope you find your friend though." Zelena smiles at the woman. 

"Would you maybe like to get a drink later tonight at that bar across the street?" Zelena asks and points towards the bar. 

"Sure, I'll see you at 7?" Savannah says. Zelena smiles and gives the younger brunette a nod. 

"Yeah, see you at seven." She replied. She walked out of the book shop and disappears down the street. Savannah felt a small jab at her side and always met by a snickering daughter. 

"Are you finally hopping back on the waggon?" Charlotte asks. 

"Wha-no, she is just looking for a friend." Savannah says. Her daughter laughs again. 

"Then why ask for drinks, why not ask for a tour of the town?" Charlotte says. Savannah looks at her daughter and rolls her eyes. 

"Friends go out for drinks all the time Charlotte, it's not a rule that it has to be a date." The brunette quipped. 

"How would you know, you haven't dated anybody in 5 years, you've probably forgotten the dating rules." Charlotte snarks. 

"Go read a book." Charlotte laughs and walks back over to the register. 

"Can't handle me when I'm right?" Charlotte adds. 

-  
"So have you ever been here?" Zelena asks Savannah as she gets out of her car. 

"No, it just opened up last week." Savannah states. Zelena nods. She opened the door and let Savannah walk in first. "So when did you get to town?" She asked. 

"Some time last week, I've mostly been looking for some friends who are in the area." Zelena explains as they make their way to front of the bar. 

"Emma?" Savannah says. Zelena nods. They take a seat and fall into an almost awkward silence. 

"I'll be with you in a minute!" A voice calls from the back. Savannah straightens her posture and looks at the napkin placed in front of her. "What can I getcha?" The same voice asked. Savannah looked up and gasped. 

"Regina?" Both Zelena and Savannah said.


	6. Regina? Roni?

"Regina?" Both woman said easily getting the attention of each other. 

"So you are awake!" Zelena says loudly. Emma looks over at the red head. 

"Of course I am, why is she here?" Emma asks. "I wasn't always awake." She adds, not getting a response from the red head next to her.

"My name is Roni, now can I get you something to drink or not?" Roni asks. 

"Two tequila shots please." Zelena says. The confused bartender nods and pours the shots. "Why did you lie?" Zelena asks. 

"Because Emma is supposed to be dead and when someone you don't know starts asking questions about a 'dead girl' do you expect them to say 'oh yes I'm the dead girl!' Like seriously?" Emma snaps. 

"Maybe it was a little stupid to question you in a book shop but I thought you would give some type of reaction." Zelena inquired.

"Was my reaction to Regina, Roni, whatever the hell she calls herself not enough?" Emma's scoffs. 

"Trust me it was just enough to know you're not apart if the curse." Zelena replies. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess the black fairy?" Emma asks. Zelena nods. "She's the woman who was in the shop earlier, she uses a glamour spell so nobody recognises the snake she really is." Emma explains. 

"She's a cruel bitch, and that's coming from the wicked witch." Zelena says. 

"You're the wicked witch, shouldn't you be glowing green with envy?" Emma questions. Zelena laughs. 

"Years ago I would've fried someone for that but at one point in my life yes, I was." Zelena says. "I was full of envy for years." She adds, getting a nod from Emma in return. 

"So who is Regina to you?" Emma asks, getting a slight ping of jealousy.

"She's my sister," Zelena says. Oh thank god. 

"Sister?" Emma questions. "Cora had another child?" Zelena nods. 

"Yes, and that other child was Regina, I was born first but she gave me up." Zelena says. 

"I'm sorry, I know how that feels." Emma says sympathetically. "I understand now why my parents gave me up but for most of my life I hated the for it." Emma shares. She sees Roni walking back in their direction and clears her throat. 

"Can I get another drink?" She asks loud enough for the woman to hear over the crowd. 

"Sure what can I getcha?" Roni asks. Emma tries not to laugh because this is so not like Regina. She purses her lips while thinking for a moment. 

"Why don't you surprise me." Emma says. Roni nods and starts preparing a drink. "So what's your plan here?" Emma asks. 

"Well my plan was to find the saviour and have her break the curse." Zelena says. Emma nods. 

"Is my son, my parents are they here?" Emma asks. Zelena nods. 

"You've already seen Henry." Zelena says. Emma raises a brow in concern. "In the shop today." She adds. Emma takes a moment to think. Tears well in her eyes when she realises just who Zelena is talking about. 

"My son he's a-a father?" Emma says letting a tear slip. A drink is placed down in front of her. 

"Here you go," Roni says. She notices a tear slide down her cheek and wipes it away. "Pretty girls like you shouldn't cry." Emma blushes and smiles. 

"T-thank you," Emma replies as she picks up the drink to take a sip. Hard apple cider. Her eyes widen and she smiles. Roni nods and walks back over to another group. "Regina is defiantly in there somewhere."

"What gave you that idea?" Zelena asks. Emma waved the drink in front of her. 

"She made her special cider, Regina loved this stuff." Emma says. 

"Regina loves anything that has to do with apples." Both woman said. They both smiled. 

"So you weren't always awake?" Zelena asked. Emma nods. 

"I wasn't awake for 8 months, I found the storybook the day I went into labour and everything came flooding back, and then I was going into labour, having my second child." Emma explains. "Fiona doesn't know though." She adds. 

"How have you kept it in that long?" Zelena asks. 

"I kept up the same routine that I had for the first 8 months there." Emma said, taking another sip from the hard cider. People began getting up and leaving, eventually the only two people in the bar were Emma and Zelena. Emma was slightly drunk at this point. 

"Alright I'm cutting you off," Roni said as she took the cup from Emma. Emma opens her hour to protest, but she stops herself. 

"Maybe I do need to be cut off." Emma says with a small giggle. Zelena puts her hand out to help Emma stand. 

"I've got it," Zelena states, taking out her card. She placed it down and watched as Roni scanned it. 

"Have a good night ladies," Roni said, winking towards the brunette. This confused Emma in her drunken state but Zelena was quick to correct her. 

"Oh no she's not my date." Zelena said. Roni made an o with her mouth and nodded. "Let's get you home to Charlotte." She said towards Emma. She nodded and they left the bar. 

"I almost called her Regina." Emma said once they were out of ear shot. "That would've been bad." She laughs. 

"You need to get home, but you can't drive." Zelena said. 

"Who the hell are you?" Fionas booming voice called. Emma looked up and cringed. 

"I was just trying to find a way to get Savannah home she is a little drunk." Zelena said. Fiona rolled her eyes. 

"I'll take her, give me the keys." Fiona says placing her hand out. Zelena reached in her pocket but they weren't there. 

"I left them inside I'll go get them." Emma said. Just as she moved Fiona gripped her wrist. 

"No, your friend can get them I need to have a word with you!" Fiona snapped slightly. Zelena walked into the bar and looked for the keys. When she was gone Fiona plunged her hand into Emma's chest, squeezing down on her heart. "What is she doing here?" Fiona asks. 

"I don't know, she's just passing through!" Emma said. Fiona squeezed tighter. "Please stop." Emma cried. 

"Tell me the truth Savi." The black fairy pushed. 

"That's all I know." Emma said weakly. Fiona removed her hand from the brunettes chest and waited for Zelena to return with the keys. 

"Roni?" Zelena called out. The brunette popped her head out and gave her a smile. 

"What's up, I thought you were leaving?" Roni asks. 

"I am but Savi misplaced her keys." Zelena said. 

"Here, I took them when she started drinking more." Roni says grabbing the keys from her back pocket. "I must've forgotten to give them to you." 

"Thank you Roni." Zelena said. Roni nodded and zelena walked back out with the keys. "Here." She says. Fiona took them and waved her off, getting Emma into the car. 

"I want you to watch her, make sure she isn't up to trouble." Fiona says. 

"She's just a woman passing through town, what could be so wrong that she's here?" Emma plays, knowing exactly why Fiona doesn't want her there. 

"Because I have an organised way of getting things done with everyone and one person can mess it up." Fiona replies. "Don't let it be you Savannah." She comes to a stop and turns off the car. Emma grabs the keys from her and walks off. Opening her door and walking inside. 

"Mom!" Charlotte called out. "How was your date?" She asks. 

"It wasn't a date baby, Zelena is just a friend who I went out for drinks with." Emma said. "Nothing happened." 

"Did you want something to happen?" Charlotte asks her mother her began walking to her room. 

"No, I told you I'm done with dating." Emma says. 

"Mom all it will take is one person to get over mum." Charlotte says. Tears form in Emma's eyes but she keeps them in this time. "I know that I can never know her but I know she's watching over us." Charlotte adds. 

"I don't want to talk about dating or your mother today Charlotte." Emma said. "I just want to go to bed." Emma hated lying to her daughter but it's what had to be done. She believed Regina was dead because emma knew she would never see her again. She didn't think it would cause problems but of course Fiona had cast the curse here and now Regina was Roni and Charlotte knew what she looked like. Emma walked into her room and closed the door to avoid anymore quotations from her daughter. 

"Good night mom," Charlotte said through the door. She walked into her own room and got into bed.


	7. I’m not here to meet people.

Emma woke up and got herself ready pretty quickly. She made breakfast for Charlotte before she had to get to school. "Morning mom." Charlotte said. 

"Morning baby, did you sleep well?" Emma asked. Charlotte nodded. 

"Are you okay?" Charlotte asks. Emma nods. 

"Yes I just have a slight hangover but that nothing I can't handle." Emma responds as she placed some pancakes on her daughters plate. She placed it in front of her and walked to the fridge, stopping when there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in," Emma called. The door opened and Zelena walked in. She walked into the kitchen and saw that Emma was getting her daughter ready. 

"Oh I can come back later Savi." Zelena said. Emma shook her head. 

"Zelena it's fine, she's just getting ready for school." Emma said. She had texted Zelena her address this morning and told her to come over. 

"Hello again," Charlotte said, giving Zelena a wide smile. Zelena retuned the smile. 

"Hello Charlotte." Zelena said back to the young girl. She was a spitting image of Emma and whoever her father was. But zelena didn't know there was no father involved in making Charlotte. 

"The bus will be here soon, go get you bag." Emma said. Charlotte nodded and did so. She kissed her mother goodbye and left. "Bye mom." 

"Bye baby have a good day at school." Emma chirped. The door closed and Emma sighed. "So how are we doing this today?" Emma asked. 

"I think we should start with Regina, you two seemed pretty close maybe you can use your former friendship to get close with her again." Zelena said. 

"What makes you think that?" Emma asks. 

"She went to visit your grave everyday, I caught her there once and she was so broken." Zelena replies. "Why did you do it?" Zelena asks. 

"I didn't plan on it." Emma says. Zelena rolls her eyes. 

"That doesn't answer my question Emma, why did you do it?" She asks again. 

"The black fairy warned me to leave Storybrooke, I didn't want to but I was going to because she threatened Henry." Emma starts. "The day I was going to leave was his birthday but I stayed to celebrate it with him." She adds. Tears began to form in her eyes. "She showed up and tried to kill him, but I protected my son like any mother would do and when I woke up I was here and had no recollection of what happened until just before I have birth." 

"Emma I'm so sorry," Zelena said, placing her hand on Emma's shoulder. Emma gave a weak smile. 

"It's not your fault, if I had just left I could've gone back and Charlotte would know her family." Emma says wiping away her tears.

"So go see Regina today." Zelena says. Emma shrugs. 

"I have a book store to run, and what happens if I manage to break the curse, she will literally kill me because of what happened." Emma says. 

"It will be fine, we will explain to her everything that happened." Zelena says reassuringly. 

"Well right now I'm going to work so Roni/Regina can wait." Emma said grabbing her keys. Zelena followed her. 

"Well I was thinking since I'm gonna be here for a while if I could possibly work at the shop with you, it would make it easier to pay for a hotel." Zelena asks.

"Yes you can work at the shop, and if you need some place to stay I have a guest room." Emma says. 

"Really?" Zelena asks. "You'd offer you home up to someone you just met?" 

"You're Regina's sister, I trust you." Emma says. They walked out of her house and to Emma's car. "How has she been the last 15 years, any new boyfriends?" Emma asks. 

"She hasn't been with anyone, the one person who wanted to be with her she shot down in every way possible." Zelena inquires. 

"She should've moved on." Emma mumbles. Zelena raises a brow. 

"Move on from what?" Zelena asks. Emma froze. 

"From whoever broke her heart." Emma says. If Zelena didn't know, she couldn't tell her just yet. 

-

"Just go over for a day drink, people do that all the time." Zelena says. 

"I'm working." Emma responds. Zelena rolls her eyes at the brunette. 

"I'm here, just go and get to know this version of her." Zelena says quickly. 

"Fine, I'll go play alcoholic for the day." Emma snaps. 

"It's not playing alcoholic, it's getting to know someone." Zelena replies. "Just tell her you enjoyed her special cider and couldn't get enough." 

"Okay, I'm going." Emma says. She grabs her sweater and puts it on, walking out of the bookshop and over to the bar. The neon sign was lit and spelled Roni's in calligraphy style writing. A hand writing that Emma recognised. She smiled before walking into the almost empty bar. 

"You again?" Roni said when she made eye contact with the brunette. 

"What can I say, I really enjoyed your cider last night." Emma said, giving the older woman a smile. 

"Is that so?" Roni asks, taking out a cup and pouring the sweet liquid for Emma.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Emma says giving Roni a wide smile. "So what made you open a bar?" She asks. Emma takes a sip of the liquid, letting it slip down her throat gently. Enjoying the warm sensation it gave her.

"Did you come here for drinks or to get to know me?" Roni asks. Emma gives a small smile. 

"What if I said both?" Emma questions. Roni places her hands on the bar directly in front of Emma. 

"Well then I'd have to ask you to finish your drink and go because I'm not here to meet people." Roni said firmly. Emma nodded and paid for the drink. 

"Very well, sorry to have waisted your time." Emma said. She took one final sip of the cider and got up. Roni gave an apologetic smile as she watched the blonde walk away. It pained Emma. She didn't understand why Roni was so closed off, but how could she. Roni was cursed and this version of her didn't want to get to know Emma. 

"How was it, did you get her number?" Zelena asked. Emma sighed and shook her head. 

"She's not here to meet people." Emma says quietly. Zelena reached out but Emma pulled away. 

"I'm so sorry Emma, I was really hoping it would work out." The read head says softly. 

"Me too." Emma said weakly. She hopped over the counter. The bell on the door jingled and Emma put on her best smile. "Welcome to Crimson Books what can I do for you?"


	8. Forever is a long time.

2 days later. 

It was closing time at Roni's bar, which left it empty. Only two people were inside at the moment. Roni, and Fiona. "What was she doing here?" Fiona asked the brunette. Roni looked up at the older woman and sighed. 

"She asked for a drink, I sent her away just like you asked." Roni said. "What's the deal with Savannah that you don't want her near the bar?" She asks. 

"I care for my daughter is all, she doesn't need to be getting drunk and ruining anyone else's life." Fiona said. 

"She's your daughter?" Roni asks. Fiona nods. 

"She's had some troubles with alcohol in the past, and I don't want to see her down that slippery slope again." Fiona says innocently. Roni nods. 

"I will not allow her in my bar." Roni states. Fiona smiles. 

"Thank you Ms.Fairing, it's always a pleasure." She gave the bartender a smile and a little wave before walking out of her bar. Roni walked over to the door and locked it, keeping her gaze outside as the woman walked over to the bookshop. The familiar brunette walked out and locked the door, jumping when she saw the older woman. She placed her hand on her chest and grew visibly angry. Or was it scared? Roni couldn't tell, she just knew that the woman wasn't happy. 

Outside there wasn't much difference. "Savi." Fiona said. Emma jumped when she heard the frail voice of the black fairy. 

"God don't sneak up on people!" Emma snapped. Fiona smiled wickedly. "What do you want." Emma asked. 

"I just wanted to make sure your not still hanging around with the outsider." Fiona quips. Emma rolled her eyes. 

"She's staying with me until she can get to wherever she is going," Emma says. Fiona's face grew red with anger. 

"Did I allow it?" Fiona asks angrily. Emma scoffed. 

"It's not your house, you have no control over who I allow to stay in my home." Emma felt a sharp sting across her cheek and immediately brought her hand to the sensitive flesh. 

"You will not speak to me that way Savannah, I am your mother and you shall not disrespect me!" Fiona spat harshly. 

"You will never be my mother!" Emma said quietly. 

"Oh and if you go into that bar again Savi, you will lose your daughter." Fiona said as she turned back towards the brunette. She got in her car and slammed the door. A single tear rolled down her cheek but she wiped it away. She turned the key in the ignition and drove off. 

"Emma where have you been?" Zelena asked when the door opened. 

"I stayed a little late at the store I'm sorry." Emma said. "Is Charlotte sleeping?" She asks. Zelena nods. 

"Yes, she wanted to wait up for you but I sent her to bed." Zelena replies. 

"Thank you, she would've been cranky if she waited up." Emma said. She walked over to the couch and plopped down. 

"So I was thinking of a way for you to get to know Regina." Zelena says. 

"Roni." Emma corrects. Zelena rolls her eyes and scoffs. 

"She will be Regina again soon so it doesn't matter." Zelean states. 

"Whatever, what's your idea?" Emma asks. Zelena smiled and takes a seat across from Emma. 

"Well tomorrow night is karaoke night at the bar, we should go and you could show her your hidden talents." Zelena says. Emma sighs. The only person she ever sang for was her daughter, and once she did for Regina. 

"I can't Zelena," Emma said. Zelenograd raised a brow at the younger woman. 

"And why the hell not?" Zelenograd asks. Emma opened her mouth but Zelena doesn't let her speak. "You've been separated from your friends and family for 15 years and Regina is the only one you've seen." 

"What about my son, you said that was him in the store when you first came to town." Emma said. "I'd have a better shot with him." Zelena rolled her eyes. 

"No, we are going to that bar tomorrow and that's final." Zelena said firmly. 

"You can go by I cannot." Emma said. 

"Why because she shot you down and your embarrassed?" Zelena asks in a joking matter. Emma stands up abruptly. 

"No because I will lose my daughter if I even so much a look in the bars direction!" Emma yelled. She huffed upstairs and slammed her door shut leaving Zelena alone in the living room. 

"Damnit!" Zelena shouted to herself. 

-

Emma hadn't spoken to Zelena at all the next day. She ignore her questions, and attempts at an apology. She kept her distance from the red head, opting to help every customer who came in looking for something that wasn't directly on the first level. She had her back turned away from the door, turned away from Zelena. 

"I'm gonna go to the bar, please just come." Zelena begged. Emma simply shook her head. Zelena let out a defeated sigh and walked over to the bar. The bars wasn't as crowded as she expected it to be. 

"I've seen you before," Roni says as Zelena sits down. Zelena nods. 

"Yeah, I came here with my roommate." Zelena says. She sees Roni's eyes look around the room. "Not today no, she refused to go, she wouldn't even look at me." Zelena says quietly. Roni nods. 

"I probably would've kicker her out if she was here," Roni says and pours a shot for the woman. Zelena quirks a brow in confusion. 

"Why?" Zelena asks. Roni scoffs. 

"You clearly don't know your roommate as well as you think." Roni inquires. "She's an alcoholic." Zelena barks out a laugh. 

"And who told you that, E-Savi is the farthest thing from an alcoholic." Zelena says, still laughing at the woman's accusation. 

"Where I heard it is none of your concern- wait what?" Roni questions. Zelenograd calms herself down before she speaks again. 

"She's not a drunk, I'm betting my life on it." Zelena says. 

"No offence, I'm going to listen to the person who knows her best and that's her mother." Roni says as she pours another shot for an nasty customer. Zelena rolls her eyes. Before she has a chance to speak her phone buzzes. 

Charlotte: did you see my mother's face? What the hell happened with you two last night.

Zelena: what are you talking about? 

Charlotte: she has a handprint on her cheek, it's pretty bad.

Zelena didn't respond to the text. "That bitch, god if it weren't illegal I'd kill her." She said aloud. Now she j red why Emma refused to look at her today.Roni let out some type of noise that Zelena chose to ignore. Zelena dug in her pocket and looked for a twenty to pay. She felt the cold metal of a key in her pocket and smiled. She placed the bill on the counter and made a beeline for the door, dropping the key and ignoring Roni's calls. 

"Hey, your key!" She shouted from inside while Zelena slipped out of the bar and ran back to the house as quickly as she could. Roni walked over to where the key was and picked it up. Crimson was etched into the front. Roni turned towards one of her employees and put them in charge. She walked out of the bar and over to the bookshop. She tried to opens the door but it was locked. 

"We're closed." She heard faintly from inside. She jammed the key into the lock and turned it. She heard the woman let out an aggravated sigh as the door opened. "I told you Zelena I'm not going so please go home." Emma said in a shaky voice. 

"She dropped the key at the bar I figured I'd return it before someone else found it." Roni said as she walked to the counter. She watched as Emma brought her hands to her face and wiped something away before turning to meet the woman she fell for all those years ago. Emma grabbed the key and placed it in her pocket. 

"Oh, sorry I thought you were.... well you know." Emma said. She kept her head low refusing to let Regina see her face. "Thank you." Emma said. Roni nodded. 

"It's polite to look people in the eyes when you speak to them." Roni said. Emma sighed. "Just saying." 

"I have a book store to finish closing, I don't have time to give people eye contact." Emma says defectively as she turns and grabs a cleaning spray and rag. 

"And you're not looking at me because I know your secret?" Roni said. Emma whipped around, this time making full eye contact with her. 

"H-how long have you known?" Emma asks. Roni rolls her eyes but quickly noticed the brunettes cheek.

"What happened there?" She asked pointing at the slightly bruising hand print. 

"N-nothing," Emma said trying to back away. 

"It's not nothing, you're bruising and whoever did this cut you." Roni said. She grabbed Emma's wrist and pulled her closer so she could look at her face. "Who did this?" She asked. Her tone was softer and caring.

"Nobody important." Emma lied. Roni rolled her eyes at the woman. 

"It was your mother wasn't it, I saw you two last night." Roni says. Emma nods. "Come with me, we'll get you some ice and clean up the cut." Roni says. 

"No, she won't be happy with me there." Emma said. She knew better then to go behind Fiona's back. 

"Just shut up and let's go." Roni said firmly. Emma huffed but followed the older brunette across the street and to the back of the bar. Roni grabbed a first aid kit and began cleaning the cut on Emma's cheek. "Can I ask you what happened." Roni asks.

"You can ask, but it doesn't mean I have to tell you." Emma says. 

"I understand, I'm sorry for asking." Roni said. Emma chuckled. 

"I said I didn't have to tell you, I never said I wouldn't." Emma replied. "She doesn't like when I stand up for myself, and that's exactly what I did last night, or rather I stood up for Zelena." She says. Roni nodded. 

"So she hit you?" Roni asks. Emma nods. "This might sting." She says softly. Roni pours some peroxide on a cotton ball and lightly pressed it to Emma's cheek. 

"Yea-god you weren't kidding." Emma said, wincing because of the sting.

"Sorry." Emma shakes her head telling her it was fine. 

"How long were you sober, before you came into the bar?" Roni asks. 

"Oh so she told you her infamous pity story." Emma says with a chuckle. "I'm not a drunk Roni, she just tells everyone I am because she's controlling." Emma admits. 

"So I didn't throw your sobriety away?" Roni asks. Emma shook her head. 

"No, but that still isn't going to make me come into this bar again." Emma says, averting her eyes so she doesn't need to look at Regina. 

"I'm sorry for what I said the other day, I probably should've just asked you about it." Roni says apologetically. 

"No no, I wouldn't have entered again even if you didn't kick me out, it has nothing to do with you." Emma says, placing her hand on Regina's. 

"So what is it?" Roni asks. Emma gives a weak smile. 

"I've learned never to go behind Fiona's back." Is all that Emma says. Roni gives her an odd look. "I haven't seen my family in almost 20 years because of her." Emma says weakly. She couldn't hold her tears anymore. Roni's face dropped and she wrapped her arms around Emma and let her sob.

"I'm so sorry Savannah." Roni said in an honest tone, making Emma sob harder. She wanted nothing more then Roni to know she was Emma and to know that her own name wasn't Roni. Emma felt the hug get a little tighter making her smile through her sobs. When she pulled away she felt Regina's soft hands wipe away her tears, bringing a warm blush to her face. Roni turned around and grabbed the ice pack and handed it to her. 

"Thank you Roni, for everything." Emma said. 

"Don't fret it, I'd do it again." She said. Emma smiled at Roni. "But I am sorry for making assumptions based on what your mother said." She adds. 

"Fiona is not my mother, she never has been and never will be." Emma corrects her. Roni nods. 

"Sorry." She responds. "I'm gonna go finish closing up, you can stay back here and keep that on your face while I do so." She said not giving Emma any time to respond. When Roni returned, Emma had hopped onto the counter. "Alright let me see your face." She says. Emma goes to hop down but is stopped by Roni as she grabs her jaw lightly and looks at her face. 

"Everything okay?" Emma's asks. Roni nods. 

"It looks like the swelling has gone down, thankfully I cleaned it because it probably would've gotten infected." She Roni states.

"That's good," Emma says. She notices something in Roni's hair and and on impulse she reaches for it. Roni's breath hitched as Emma leaned closer and began running her hand through her hair. "Sorry you have something...right...here." She said pulling out the fuzz. 

"I-oh, t-thank you." She stammers as her face turns bright red. 

"Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't ha-" Roni cut her off. 

"No, thank you it was probably in my hairl all night." Roni reassured her. 

"Actually it was from my sweater." Emma corrected. "From when you hugged me." She adds. She made an 'O' with her mouth and nodded. 

"Well is there anymore?" She asks running her hands through her hair. Emma laughed as she missed another piece of fuzz. "What there is isn't there?" Roni asks. 

"Yes, here I'll get it." Emma reached out and grabbed the fuzz, tucking Roni's hair behind her ear in the process. Roni grabbed hold of Emma wrist and pulled her off the counter but kept her pressed against it. She pulled Emma closer until her lips were barely above Emma's. Emma closed the spaces between them and wrapped her arms around Roni's neck. Roni placed her hands in Emma's hair, eliciting a moan from the younger woman's lips. A moan that has a sense of familiarity to it. She slid her tongue between her lips and was granted access to explore Emma's mouth. Emma's hands traveled down Roni's body and stopped when she got to her waist. Roni pulled away for air and pressed her forehead to Emma's. 

"I've wanted to do that since you first walked into this bar." Roni admitted. 

"I've wanted to do that forever." Emma says softly. Roni smiled. 

"Forever is a long time," Roni jokes. You have no idea.


	9. How could you?

"Emma we can't." Regina said softly as she pulled away from the blonde. Emma looked at Regina with a pained expression. 

"And why not Regina, don't you dare tell you you don't feel the why I feel." Emma said bitterly. 

"You're drunk Emma, you're not thinking rationally, just go home and get some sleep" Regina said trying her best to calm the younger woman down. Emma rolled her eyes and shot up. 

"What ever Regina." With that Emma was making her way out of the mayoral mansion and to her own apartment. 

Roni shot out of her bed at the sudden dream. She couldn't put her finger on it but the dream felt almost as if it were real. She looked over at her alarm clock and noticed that she slept for an extra 10 minutes and should probably be getting ready. She crawled out of bed and walked over to her shower, disregarding her clothing on the floor. 

She turned the water on hot and stepped in. The water felt nice on her skin. She backed up against the shower wall for a moment not truly understanding why. When she did she saw flashes of her past she didn't understand.

"Are you always this horny Miss Swan?" Regina questioned. Emma giggled. 

"Only when the sex so good you could never get enough." She replied hungrily. Emma smirks as Regina flips them and slides down her body and between her legs "Ohh!"

None of this was adding up. These flashes were of her and Savi but her name was Emma and she kept calling her Regina. She washed her body and stepped out of the shower. Maybe Savannah could clear some things up for her. She got herself dressed and grabbed her phone, dialling the brunettes number. 

“Hey Roni, what’s up?” Emma asks immediately after picking up. 

“Can you meet me at the bar on your lunch break, I have a few things to ask you?” Roni asks. Emma clears her throat before responding. 

“Yeah, is everything okay?” Emma asks with a hind of concern in her voice. 

“Oh yes, dear everything is okay I just have a few questions.” Roni clears up. 

“Okay I’ll see you in a few hours.” Emma says before hanging up. 

~  
When the clock hit 12, Emma made her way over to the bar where Roni was patiently waiting for her. “Have we met before?” Roni asked. Emma scoffed and laughed a little. 

“Come in Roni don’t start playing games.” Emma says firmly. 

“No, I mean before that night in the bar did we know each other because I keep having these flashbacks of us and I don’t know what they mean?” Roni asks. 

“I don’t know, maybe in another life we could’ve known each other.” Emma says as she shrugs her shoulders. “What were the memories of?” She asks. 

“Us, in bed and in the shower.” Roni says. Emma smiles and remembers those moments too. 

“Are you sure they weren’t dreams?” She asked, trying to to draw attention to it. 

“They happened when I was wide awake and when I did certain things, like moved to a certain part of my shower.” Roni explained. 

“Well I don’t know what they mean Roni.” Emma says. She walks over to her and wraps her arms around Roni, brushing their noses together. “I missed you.” She said softly. 

“I just saw you last night, it couldn’t be that much.” Roni says while smiling at the younger woman. 

“Shut up and kiss me.” Emma says. Roni complies and connects their lips, running her hands through Emma’s short, brown waves. Emma moved her hands to the nape of Roni’s neck and backs her up against the bar. The bell above the door jingles and someone calls out. 

“Mom, Fiona is across the street she’s lo-” Charlotte started but soon stopped when her mother turned around, revealing Regina. Tears welled in her eyes as she regained eye contact with her. “Mom how could you?” Charlotte asks. 

“Char please let me explain.” Emma begs. 

“No, how could you lie to me about her, what would you do that!” Charlotte yells. “Has she been here the whole time?” She asks. 

“No.” Emma says. Charlotte shakes her head. 

“I don’t believe you!” She says. “now I understand why she left your sorry ass.” Charlotte says. 

“What’s going on, what do you mean?” Roni asks. 

“I don’t ever want to speak to you again!” Charlotte snaps as she walks out of the bar. Tears fall down Emma’s cheeks and she drops to her knees. 

“Savannah?” Roni says as she crouches down to comfort the woman. 

“Don’t call me that.” Emma asks. 

“Then what do you want me to call you?” Roni asks. 

“My name.” Emma sobs. “My name is Emma Swan.” She adds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like maybe Charlotte found out about Roni too soon but I didn’t really have anymore ideas. Tell me what you think and if I should’ve waited. Sorry if this was bad and seems rushed.


	10. You’re the saviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update. I’ve been writing a few other stories that I am planning on publishing soon. I’m gonna end this soon cause I’m not as inspired to write it so the next couple of chapters will be the last. Also sorry this is so short.

“You’re telling me that Henry’s books are real and that he is your son?” Roni says firmly, with her arms crossed as Emma finished explaining everything to her. “And I’m also his mother, Regina Mills?” She asks. Emma nods. 

“Everything that Lucy has said to Henry is true, you just need to believe.” Emma says. 

“Oh I believe,” Roni says. Emma raised an eyebrow. “I believe that your crazy.” She adds. Emma drops Roni walks over to the bar and puts on her red leather jacket. Emma’s breath caught in her throat, causing Roni to look back up at her. Tears welled in her eyes. 

“You still have it?” Emma asks. Roni looks at the jacket and then back at the blonde. 

“I’ve always had it, now you need to leave because whatever this is, is done.” And there it was. The second heartbreak caused by Regina Mills. Emma nodded sadly and walked out of the bar, letting the tears finally slip down her face. 

~

Later that night as Roni was getting ready and closing the bar, she saw red and blue lights across the street. The bell above the door had jingled, signalling that someone was here. “We are about to close so be quick.” Roni says not looking up. 

“Are your Roni Fairing?” An officer asks. She looks up at him and nods. 

“Yes, I am what can I do for you?” She asks. He shows her a picture of the girl who was in her bar earlier. 

“Have you seen this girl?” He asks. She takes the picture and nods. 

“She came into the bar today looking for her mother and then she freaked out and left.” Roni says. “Why what happened?” She asks. 

“I’m afraid she has gone missing.” The officer says. Roni’s eyes widened and she grabbed her keys. The officer left the bar and went back across the street. She closed up the bar and went to search for Savannah. She walked into the bookshop which thankfully she was still there. 

“It’s okay Emma we will find her.” Roni heard Zelena say from the back of the shop. 

“Will we, this has Fiona written all over it, she said if I went near Regina again she would take my daughter and what do I do, I didn’t listen which is why I’m stuck here in the first place!” Emma shouted. “Letting Charlotte find out about Regina is what made it so easy.” She adds. 

“We will get her, both of them.” Zelena reassured her. “You will save them, after all your the saviour.” Hearing those words caused something to shift in Roni. A flash of memories erupted behind her eyes and everything became clear. 

“Emma!” Regina shouted. Emma walked back into the front and was met by a teary eyed Roni. 

“What do you want Roni, you made it clear when you told me to leave.” Emma snaps. 

“Emma Caroline Swan!” Regina says. She runs towards Emma and wraps her arms tightly around her. “I remember.” She sobs. Emma’s grip tightens around the brunette. Regina pulls away but cups Emma’s face. “I should’ve told you sooner, but I love you and I am never letting go of you again.” 

“I love you too.”


End file.
